Four Horsemen
Four Horsemen 「4黙示録の四騎士, 4-Ri no kishu」are the special 4 within the Callisto Mafia that is solely dedicated to the protection of Grim, the Royal Family, and Callisto hand picked by Grim herself. Overview The Four Horsemen is a special team that performs services only for Grim, as they are also the protectors of Callisto. They have a considerable amount of fighting, organizational, and executive power compared to the other beings within Callisto. Oz says they were deemed dangerous for a long time even during his reign. They are also charged with slaying Hollows, though the circumstances under which they do so are unknown. Since serving the royal family is the primary purpose of the Four Horsemen, they do not interfere in otherworldly affairs and the defense of anywhere else that isn't Callisto, even against major threats like Erebus or Toyotomi Hideyoshi. They are known to do whatever is required by order of Grim. The 4 Horsemen's authority supersedes the authority of all within Callisto. Each member of the 4 Horsemen has had the power of the Grim's previous Khalid abilities imparted onto their bones by Grim. They also each have a city of their own in Callisto, but they remain always within reach of Grim. History Due to their status as a secret organization, the history and very existence of the 4 Horsemen is not commonly known. However, Ikuto once explained that the original Horsemen was him and his other three siblings. However, with the death of their mother and Sawada, they all decided to go their separate ways. Liam was the only who stayed though. However, he quit shortly after. Wanting to journey around the world instead of serving under his mother. The 4 Horsemen is known to promote former Mages or Yokai of either the Human World or Callisto to their ranks. The 4 Horsemen have no soldiers, and it only has 4 notable members, all of which are former strong mages. Their total power far surpasses the power of all nearly everyone in the Vatican together. V is the commanding Mage of the 4 Horsemen. All the members of the 4 Horsemen were Mages acknowledged by Grim to have made significant contributions to the history of Callisto. Missions The Royal Guard serves as guardians with the primary responsibilities of: *Protecting Grim. *Protecting the Royal Family. *Protecting Callisto. *Slaying Level 5 Hollows. Uniforms Though there really isn't much dress code to the 4 Horsemen standard. Grim asks her Horsemen to wear their traditional gowns, which is a white haori over their usual clothes, with the number of their division on the back inside that is between 1-4. However, none of them wear it. They only do when they're in battle. Some Horsemen have long sleeves, while the others do not. Transportation Due to Grim's inability to leave Callisto, the 4 Horsemen never do. Given the exception of Shizuka Etou. The 4 Horsemen commonly stays within Callisto, but when they do travel, their preferred method of transportation is a huge pillar called the Tenchūren (天柱輦, Heavenly Pillar-Palanquin). This pillar enters from the inner dimension and lands with significant force upon its arrival. The Tenchūren, however, does not have the ability to return to the palace on its own, and relies on Elise's cannon to launch it back. V also has the ability to open a portal within Callisto that can send someone directly to the Human World. Someone can be returned to Callisto if the Chōkaimon (超界門, Super World Gate) is opened, but it can only be opened by syncing the arrival and departure times. They are able to take stairs down to the Callisto, though it will take anywhere from half a day to a week of travel to get there Members A7AYUoDe.png|Ango Higuchi|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Ango_Higuchi EFPKYEYs.png|Elise|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Elise 6Mvk7pCh.png|Shizuka Etou|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Shizuka_Etou pg8ko0wNg.png|V|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/V Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:V Category:Grim Category:Shizuka Etou Category:Elise